Amor entre razas
by rolos21mf
Summary: A nuestro heroes se le a concedido un dia libre gracias al gran trabajo que hicieron en la ciudad de gogmen. y si que lo van a aprobechar   tambien contiene poxtigresa


**Hola amigos, este es mi primer fic que espero sea de su agrado y también tienen todo el derecho de decirme cualquier cosa para mejorar, consejo, advertencia, etc.**

**Solo en este capitulo diré que los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen….por que la historia no durara mas de 6 capítulos.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: De regreso a casa.<p>

El Valle de la Paz. Donde nuestro héroe Po el guerrero dragón, regresa de su última aventura asta ahora, contra el pavo real lord shen en Gogmen. Junto con los 5 furiosos y el maestro Shifu.

El otoño había llegado y las hojas caían, el guerrero dragón junto a los 5 furiosos y el maestro shifu, recién llegaban de tan pesado viaje desde la ciudad de gogmen.

Las puertas del palacio Jade se abrieron, dejando llegar a los guerreros.

-ahhhh por fin en casa-dijo po dando un gran suspiro

-todo ha vuelto a la normalidad-dijo tigresa dedicándole una sonrisa a po quien se la devolvió un poco sonrojado

-bien estudiantes vallan a descansar mañana volveremos a empezar los deberes como todos los días-dijo shifu

-si maestro-respondieron todos

Dieron una reverencia, media vuelta y se dirigieron cada uno a un lugar: mono se dirigió a la cocina para comer su galletas, mantis se dirigió a los tejados para meditar, tigresa fue a los dormitorios y después se fue a las regaderas para tomar un baño, po fue al restaurante del , mientras que grulla y víbora tomaron direcciones diferentes hacia la galería de los héroes, sin que ninguno se diera cuenta de la presencia del otro.

Grulla avía llegado más rápido que víbora y se sentó en posición de loto frente al estanque

-Bien grulla que fue lo que paso-se dijo así mismo en sus pensamientos

_Flashback_

_Los 5 furiosos y el maestro shifu se encontraban alrededor de una fogata, en medio del bosque. En ese momento grulla despierta soltando un grito, avía tenido una pesadilla, se levanto y empezó a caminar, pasaron unos minutos asta que grulla dejo de andar y se encontró con un hermoso lago._

_-wow!-dijo_

_Mientras caminaba alrededor del lago choco con algo grande y blando._

_-po, ¿que haces aquí?-le susurro al panda_

_El panda se voltio y dejo ver que su boca estaba llena y manchada de moras._

_-lo siento, no quería asustarte-_

_-no importa, pero, ¿de donde sacaste esas moras?-_

_-de un arbusto de por allá-dijo el panda señalando a uno de los arbustos que se encontraban cerca de ellos -¿quieres?-_

_-no gracias-_

_-bien me voy- _

_-espera, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-_

_-si claro que pasa-_

_-cuando estas cerca de una chica, no as sentido algo como una sensación que te hace, no se,-en lo que decía eso grulla se ruborizo, y empezó a sudar un poco- hacer cosas locas por ella? -_

_Po no esperaba una pregunta así, pero si sabia la respuesta._

_-si la eh tenido, y eso quiere decir que te gusta alguien, quien es?-_

_Grulla se quedo en estado de shock por la pregunta del panda, se le erizo el pelo y sentía como si fuera a explotar de la vergüenza. _

_-emm pues yo- decía grulla con vos temblorosa y frotándose las manos._

_-¿es víbora vedad?-_

_Grulla no lo soportaba era demasiada vergüenza, solo logro asentir con los ojos serrados._

_-bien! hacen una buena pareja- _

_-igual que tu y tigresa- le regreso la palabra al panda_

_-que de que hablas, entre tigresa y yo no hay nada-empezó a sonrojarse en decía la verdad pero el sentía algo por ella que lo hacia sonrojarse_

_-pues lo parece- _

_-bueno eso ya no importa, me voy a dormir-dijo el panda cortando el tema-vienes?-_

_-caminare un poco más-_

_-de acuerdo, buenas noches-dijo el panda alejándose._

_Pasaron unos minutos asta que grulla se sentó y serró los ojos frente al lago, después escucho un sonido cerca de un arbusto, el se dio cuenta de eso, se levanto y se puso en posición de combate, asaron pocos segundos, el arbusto seguía crugiendo y moviéndose, grulla empezó a caminar hacia el arbusto lentamente, pero mientras caminaba tropezó con una raíz, y fue cayendo directo hacia el arbusto, ya en el piso se dio cuenta que sentía que su boca chocaba con algo lentamente se movió un poco y dio con la cara de víbora._

_Literalmente estaban besándose ninguno izó acción alguna solo se miraron disfrutando el momento._

_Grulla fue el primero en reaccionar, se levanto y ayudo a víbora levantarse _

_-lo siento no quise…-fue lo que alcanzo a decir grulla al darse cuenta que víbora ya no estaba_

Fin del flashback

-demonios eso fue muy vergonzoso-dijo grulla en posición de loto frente al estanque en la galería de los héroes-pero si tan solo supiera que la a….

-ola-le interrumpió víbora provocándole un gran susto al ave

-ahhh víbora ola-dijo mientras se ponía nervioso

-puedo acompañarte?-

-por favor- le contesto

Víbora se acerco a grulla y se sentó (no se como las víboras se sienten pero digamos que es como si se uviera enrrollado en el piso).

-y que estabas haciendo?-le pregunto víbora a al ave

-meditar- le dijo sonriéndole-después de todo el viaje necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad-

-si, ya estamos igual-

Uvo un pequeño silencio entre los dos víbora cerro los ojos por un momento, mientras que grulla pensaba pero el con los ojos abiertos, entonces a los dos les llego ese recuerdo de aquella noche, los dos abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo y empezaron a hablar.

-grulla- dijo la serpiente

-víbora-dijo el ave al mismo tiempo que en el que hablaba víbora

-tu primero- le respondió ella

-bien-suspiro y bajo su mirada-en el viaje de regreso, aquella noche-se puso tenso y se ruborizo-no fue mi intención…-dejo de hablar para mirar a víbora por un momento ella le sonreía, y el le sonrío-no fue mi intención besarte- termino de decirle

-yo también iva a hablar sobre eso-se puso seria- tampoco quise besarte y se que fue un accidente y es por eso que no tiene caso que te disculpes, debería ser yo la que se disculpara, no debí de estar a esa ora espiándote es solo que me pareces lindo-se sonrojo, al igual que grulla el se animo mucho sobre el comentario que dijo su amiga sobre el.

-gracias la verdad es que tu también eres muy linda-

A víbora le se sonrojo aun mas al escuchar ese comentario, y mas si es que venia de la persona que amaba

-enserio?-

-claro si fuera mentira no lo diría-

Era demasiado para víbora quería lanzarse hacia el y darle un fuerte beso pero ella sabia que si hacia eso tal vez podría romper la amista que tenía con el, pero por otro lado empezó a temblar

Grulla se dio cuenta de eso, pensó que hablo de más y que ella se avía enojado con el.

-bueno tengo que ir a desempacar-se levanto

-si yo igual y estoy muy cansada-dijo

Los dos salieron de la galería, grulla quería decirle sus sentimientos pro pensó que a ella no le gustaba y pensó en un plan

Mientras que víbora quería decirle sus sentimientos, también pensó en que no lo conocía del todo bien y quería saber sobre el del todo bien.

"necesito hablar con po" pensó víbora

"necesito hablar con tigresa" pensó grulla

continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno este fue mi primer capitulo espero les aya gustado y pronto estará el 2 y también contendrá po x tigresa denlo por seguro tambie esta historia tendrá una segunda parte, por que esta historia solo será un oneshot o como se le diga.<strong>

**Bueno este fue el primer capitulo de amor entre rasas**

**Se despide su amigo: rolos21mf.**


End file.
